powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Girls
: A quartet of female spies composed 01 to 04. 01 is armed with throwing knives, 02 with cards, 03 with double sword and 04 with yo-yos. Clue: (Red=01, Black=02, Green=03, Purple=04). Zero Girl 01 dies in a cave in episode 22. 02-04 survive until the final episode then were ordered to pilot the final robot. All 3 die after the robot explodes. These girls were somewhat similar to the Girls' Army of Uchuu Keiji Shaider ''and Keller and Mirror in the previous season, ''Denshi Sentai Denziman. Zero Girls Turboranger clipshow The Zero Girls appear in the clips from Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Notes Conception * were designed by character designer Ryu Noguchi. Mongers *'Coela Monger' (シーラモンガー Shīra Mongā, 2): A coelacanth based Monster with a halberd and a cannon on his back that was created to aid Dark Q(2) in her mission of eliminating Dr. Komura by drawing out the Sun Vulcan team. Coela Monger then helps secure the Tokyo University's Rocket Research Lab so the Zero Girls can launch the bacteria over Country A to cause a world war between it and Country B. Though his Expansion Program activates after being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Coela Monger is destroyed by SunVulcan Robo who destroys the rocket holding the bacteria. *'Naumann Monger' (ナウマンモンガー Nauman Mongā, 3): A Mammoth-based Monger with super strength used in a Black Magma to steal gold bars from Japan's treasury while the rest of their forces attack the city as a diversion. However, SunVulcan manage to stop the plan in its tracks. Naumann Monger later helps the Zero Girls in kidnaping a bus holding the prime minister's grandfather Harumi and her twelve classmates to get the gold back with the GWP 16th building. However, the SunVulcan team manage to save the children before defeating Naumann Monger with the Vulcan Ball. After his Enlarging Program actives, Naumann Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Majin Monger' (マジンモンガー Majin Mongā, 5): A Monger whose power too much for HellSatan to withstand due to his resemblance to the Omnipotent God idol. He Zero Girls in kidnapping two women born on the same day, Ms. Tadako and the recently married Mai, to serve as Hedorian's sacrificial offering to the Omnipotent God on Sunrise Island. However, with his allies' help, Vul Panther manages to save the women. Once the women are taken to safety, the SunVulcan team battle Majin Monger before defeating him with the Vulcan Ball. After his Expansion Program activates, Majin Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Kikai Monger' (キカイモンガー Kikai Mongā, 6): A Monger armed with a double-bladed staff that was created by Hedorian with telekinetic abilities, Kikai Monger tested his powers by manipulating Samejima's motorcycle. With the test a success, the Zero Girls enact their plan to force humanity into slavery by posing as spokeswomen from 21st Century Electronics to sucker the populace of a neighborhood into exchanging their items for rigged appliances with receivers that respond to Kikai Monger's psychic power. While holding the Akino family hostage, the SunVulcan team draw him out. Enlarged his Expansion Program is activated upon being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Kikai Monger is destroyed by SunVulcan Robo. *'Mugen Monger' (ムゲンモンガー Mugen Mongā?, 8): A Monger with illusion powers who kidnaps Misa so the Zero Girls can hold her ransom for the Jaguar Vulcan. But when Arashiyama refuses to give them the fortress, the Zero Girls change their demands for him to come to them alone with the intent to kill them both. However, Arashiyama manages to outwit the Zero Girls and get himself and Misa while the SunVulcan team defeat Mugen Monger with the Vulcan Ball. Enlarged by his Expansion Program, Mugen Monger is destroyed by SunVulcan Robo. *'Sasori Monger '(サソリモンガー Sasori Mongā?, 9): A 2-faced Monger sent to capture Professor Kosaka who developed a means to produce gold and uranium from the minerals in salt water. But when the scientist lies that his research is on microfilm and is killed by Hell Satan when he attempts to escape, a Dark Q is built to assume his form to find the microfilm within the Kosaka Marine Science Facility. After the Kosaka Dark Q is destroyed by the Zero Girls once learning the truth, Sasori Monger battles the SunVulcan and defeated by the Vulcan Ball and then destroyed by SunVulcan Robo. *'Kumo Monger' (クモモンガー Kumo Mongā?, 10): A cackling Monger who used his Monger Spiderlings to execute a series of bombings in various areas. When the SunVulcan team managed to drive me him off, he poses as a guitarist at the Last Chance Restaurant as part of a plan to set up a trap for Hyo by duping a girl named Toshio Oki to date him. Once the trap is sprung, Kuma Monger is about to sic a tarantula on Hyo when his teammates arrive to free him. This forces Kumo Monger and the Zero Girls to hold Toshio hostage before the SunVulcan trio save her and overcome the Monger's Machineman attack formations before being defeated. Enlarged by his Expansion Program, Kumo Monger is destroyed by SunVulcan Robo. *'Daiya Monger' (ダイヤモンガー Daiya Mongā?, 12): A pickaxe using Monger who feeds on diamonds and fires the Diamond Beam from the gem on his forehead. He was created by Black Magma in response to Herdorian's need for rare diamonds. Working on Hedorian's, Daiya Monger and the Zero Girls break into the National Bank of Japan to obtain diamond before using his blinding Diamond Shine to cover their escape from the Sun Vulcan trio. But when Daiya Monger eats the diamond, Hedorian and the Zero Girls hire a diamond broker Shadow X to obtain a rare blue diamond called the King Solomon Star. But when Daiya Monger eats the King Solomon Star when the deal goes array, he uses his hyped-up power to fight the Sun Vulcan trio. However, the Sun Vulcan trio manage to get Daiya Monger to cough out the King Solomon Star before using the Vulcan Ball on him. Enlarged by his Expansion Program, Daiya Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Armadillo Monger' (アルマジロモンガー Arumadiro Mongā, 14): A Monger created to aid the Zero Girls in the elimination of UN Secretary-General Albert who came to Japan to take out Black Magma, Armadillo Monger uses a staff/bow weapon and can burrow underground. When the Sun Vulcan team arrive, Armadillo Monger planting landmines around the area, Black Magma uses Albert to force their demands to for the UN's unconditional surrender. While SunEagle and Arashiyama distract the Zero Girls, VulPanther manages to dig his way to the trick to disarm the bomb on the truck Albert is in. As his teammates takes out the Mechaclones, Armadillo Monger battles Vulpanther in an underground battle before being whacked by whack-a-mole mallets. After his Enlargement Program is activated upon being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Armadillo Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Time Monger' (タイムモンガー Taimu Mongā, 15): An unicorn-like Machine Lifeform who can alter a person using their genetic memory to make them believe they are their ancestors. He and the Zero Girls are sent by Hedrian after mechanic Tasuo Murai, the last descendant of the 17th century pirate Tatsugoro Murai who buried a fortune somewhere in Kaijin Cove. But Time Monger only managed to have Tasuo have the memories of his samurai ancestor Tachinoshin Murai, whose brief escape from the Zero Girls got the Sun Vulcan team's attention. Once Tasuo is at the right mind set, Hedrian made it her objective to ensure the pirate is happy so he can lead her to the treasure until Misa intervenes. When the Sun Vulcan team arrive, Time Monger uses his Time Slip dimension attack before the Sun Vulcan defeat him with the Sky Jetter with Tasuo's mind returning to normal. Enlarged after being hit by the Vulcan Ball, with his horn broken off, Time Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Gas Monger' (ガスモンガー Gasu Mongā, 17) - A Machine Lifeform created from Hedoro Gas, a toxic vapor adored by the Vader Clan. Learning that the Hedoro Gas sample was found in Sengoku Valley, Hedrian sends Gas Monger to gather more with four Dark Qs posing as various ghosts, the Obake Army (お化け軍団, Obake Gundan), to scare off potential interlopers. Gas Monger's activities are found out when Samejjima's friend Kurata was seemingly killed and his younger brother Mamoru is kidnapped by the Obake Army. With the help of Kurata, who survived his death and posed as the oldman Obake after his hair whitened from exposure to Hedoro Gas, the Sun Vulcan team infiltrate Gas Monger's lair with Kurata helping them escape with his brother. Once Kurata and Mamoru are safe, the Sun Vulcan team defeat the Obake Army. After enlarging from being hit by the Vulcan Ball, with his gas attack disabled, Gas Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Gama Monger' (ガマモンガー Gama Mongā, 19): A toad-like Machine Life Form armed with a trident who uses his Oily Tongue, jumping power, and foam spray while able to transform into a small toad and brain wash people into serving him. Getting accidently hit by the experimental car developed by Dr. Nakao, Gama Monger reports the scientist's method to convert water into energy with Black Magma ensuring him with the task to obtain Dr. Nakao's research so they can weaponize it. Making his move when Samejima looks for the scientist's estranged son Hiroshi Nakao, Gama Monger overpowers Vul Shark until the rest of Sun Vulcan arrive and force him to retreat. By that time, the Zero Girls trick Hiroshi into letting him have a Dark Q take his place. Eventually, with the former starting to have second thoughts about this, Hiroshi and his Dark Q have a falling out with Sun Vulcan learning the deception as they trick Black Magma into exposing themselves. Enlarging after being hit by the Solar Kick/Vulcan Ball combo, Gama Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Wrestler Monger' (レスラーモンガー Rasurā Mongā, 20): A Machine Lifeform created to be undefeated to ease Hell Satan's stress. Armed with a dumbbell-like staff and able to use various wrestling moves, Wrestler Monger attacks various dojos to ease the spirits of Black Magma's deceased. This attack on children provokes Vul Shark as he accepts Wrestler Monger's challenge. With Zero Girls 01 and 02 manning the rigged wrestling ring, Wrestler Monger has Vul Shark on the ropes until his team mates arrive to drive the monster off. During the next fight, Wrestler Monger overpowers Vul Panther and Vul Eagle until Vul Shark is comes to their aid despite his injuries. Enlarging after being hit by the Vulcan Ball, Wrestler Monger is destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Isogin Monger' (イソギンモンガー Isogin Mongā, 21): An anemone Machine Lifeform armed with staff that uses his vines and Isogin Poison Water attack, Isogin Monger is created to aid the Zero Girls when the Sun Vulcan team interfere in their scheme to learn the location of a sunken Nazi ship from a shell diver named Namiko and her younger brother Hiroshi. After being manhandled by the Sun Vulcan team and defeated with the Vulcan Ball, an enlarged Isogin is destoryed by Sun Vulcan Robo. *'Horseshoe Crab Monger' (カブトガニモンガー Kabutogani Mongā, 22)- (Staff, and freeze attack) Attacks a fisherman, freezes him and take him. Face Vul Panther in his first fight. Vul Panther, Misa, and a little girl trying to find the fisherman (her father). Vul Panther left shoulder gets caught by the freeze attack. Then he retreats. Horsehoe Monger, Zero Girls, and Machineman trap Sun Vulcan after finding the fisherman but because of the find in the air between Hell Fighters and Jaguar Vulcan started a cave in (Zero Girl 01 dies). Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Water Bug Monger' (タガメモンガー, 24)- (Staff) Attack Vul Eagle II on a boat, water, and on land then retreated. With help from Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, and Machineman put a tied up Vul Eagle II on a runaway boat with a bomb. The others came as previously thought and Amazon Killer, Zero Girls, Machineman, and Water Bug Monger played boat war on them. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *'Crystal Monger' (28)- (Small crystal Monger, Disappearing and Reappearing, Staff, ) First showed up attack the guards at the Space Center. Sun Vulcan came and stopped them (Amazon Killer, Zero Girls) from taking control of the installation. Then retreated to repair wounds. Took control of the restaurant with a few Machineman. Went up a drain spout to attack through the water system of Sun Vulcan Base. Attack the Sun Vulcan Base via of the swimming pool and took Misa but Sun Vulcan had bright lights that stop him from taking Misa a hostage. The second fight with Sun Vulcan, Crystal Monger won the first round with Machineman. The second after Sun Vulcan used their sticks broke the invisibility act on the them after that Sun Vulcan won. Grew after Sun Vulcan Ball. Finally defeated by SolarSword with Aurora Plasma Return. *Boxer Monger (45) *King Magmar (50) Appearances Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Stub Category:Machine Empire Black Magma